


Shower

by ghostofviper



Series: Hiromu Takahashi One Shots [20]
Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 01:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15853407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: Barging in on Hiromu in the shower leads to something you never intended





	Shower

“Is he in here?” You barged into the Los Ingobernables de Japon locker room without care, glaring at the four occupants. “And don’t you dare try to protect that asshole.”

“Watch it,” Naito said in warning. “He was just playing around.” 

“Oh, fuck you Naito!” You snapped marching past them towards the sound of the running shower in the background. 

“Let her go.” You heard Naito say. “Hiromu can deal with her.” Oh, Hiromu was going to deal with you alright. He thought he was so funny pouring red hair dye all over your papers. You had worked for hours on press booklets and he had ruined them just for the sake of messing with you. They weren’t even denying the jackass had been the one to do it. Naito had basically admitted it with his comment. 

You really didn’t think through your course of action though. Through the haze of your anger you didn’t think about what barging in on Hiromu Takahashi in the shower would entail. You didn’t really think of the naked man that would be greeting you until you were in the shower area. Pulling up short you couldn’t help but stare as you were met with Hiromu in all his glory, water running down his body as his head was thrown back under the water. You had never really thought of Hiromu as anything more than a complete pain in your ass, but as you looked at him under the water you suddenly gained an appreciation of him as a man. Your anger melted away as you watched his hands run through his hair, the water running down his face and over his thick lips. You followed water cascading down his chest and over his stomach, down his waist and dripping off the end of his cock. 

“If you’re going to stare at me like that, you may as well come join me.” Hiromu’s voice broke you from your trance and your eyes flew to his seeing him staring at you with an amused smirk.

“I’m not going to join you.” You said wishing your statement sounded a little more confident. 

“Then why are you in here?” He asked you. Once again your attention was distracted as he grabbed the soap and lathered up running his hands over his chest and down his body. 

“Ummm….” You said eloquently biting your lip as his hand dropped lower, moving down to grip his cock. “You, uh, you…”

“I what?” Hiromu asked slowly stroking his cock. 

“My papers.” You said remembering what you came in here. “You ruined my papers.” You were acutely aware that all fire had left you as you stared at the almost hypnotic movements of Hiromu’s hand. 

“Did I?” Hiromu asked lazily. “You have any evidence of this?” His hand stroked down his length, squeezing the tip of his cock, his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure. 

“Red dye?” You said pointedly, hating that you were still unable to drag your eyes away from him. Almost subconsciously you took a couple of steps towards Hiromu, past the half wall barrier that had been between them. You could feel the humidity from the hot water pouring over Hiromu, your skin getting sticky and your clothes suddenly uncomfortably hot. 

“Am I the only one with access to red dye?” He asked archly. “Perhaps someone is trying to set me up.” 

“Oh, come off it Hiromu. Naito basically already admitted it was you.” You said tongue darting out to lick your lips as you watched him continuing to stroke himself. 

“Wouldn’t you much rather be in here with me than arguing over something I may or may not have done?” Hiromu asked, his lips forming a seductive smile as you looked up at his face. Your mouth almost watered as he flipped his hair back, and he pinned you with his bedroom eyes. 

“Something you did do,” You said emphatically certain you were right about him being the culprit. But you still drew closer to him, your hand playing at the button on your blouse. Your attention returned to his hand, still stroking his cock languidly and you began undoing the buttons. 

“This doesn’t mean your off the hook.” You said as you made up your mind. Your clothing was quickly discarded and you rushed over to Hiromu barely aware of the water hitting you as he pulled you into him, his hard cock nestling between your thighs as your lips met. Unable to resist you reached into his hair, tugging him closer as your tongues pushed into each other’s mouths and stroked. 

Hiromu’s hands moved to the back of your head and gently pushed guiding you down to your knees. His body blocked the water as you took his cock into your mouth, sucking him past your lips, twirling your tongue around him as he entered you. Bobbing your head up and down him you smiled around him as you heard Hiromu groan deeply in pleasure. You sucked him for several minutes until he pulled you back to your feet and pushed you over to the wall, bending you over. His hand reached around your front, finding your clit and rubbing quick circles over the little nub making you moan before he pushed his cock into your opening with a swift thrust. You cried out loudly pushing your hips back against him as he continued to tease your clit as he fucked you. 

The combined groans of both you and Hiromu filled the locker room, his thick grunts spurring you on as he fingered your slit, your wet flesh slapping together. His hips snapped quickly, burning himself deeply inside you repeatedly as he muttered curses under his breath. His fingers captured your clit and pinched it tightly, making you scream as you came, pulsing around Hiromu’s cock as he thrust a final time, filing you with his come. You lay bent together over the wall for several moments as you each caught your breath before Hiromu pushed off your body and stepped backwards under the water spray, washing the remnants of your coupling off his body. 

“You better not say a word about this to anyone.” You warned him as you quickly dressed, coming to your senses as your pleasure faded away and you were no longer tempted by the eroticism that Hiromu secreted. 

“Your secret’s safe with me.” Hiromu said with a laugh as you walked out. “But I wouldn’t be so sure about my brothers.” You froze in the doorway. You had completely forgotten about the locker room full of Los Ingobernables who no doubt had heard your little encounter in here.


End file.
